headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Spanish Moss Murders
'Horror in the Heights" is the ninth episode of the supernatural mystery series Kolchak: The Night Stalker. It was directed by Gordon Hessler with a teleplay written by Al Friedman and David Chase based on a story treatment by Friedman. It first aired on ABC on Friday, December 6th, 1974 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring With Notes & Trivia * Kolchak: The Night Stalker was created by Jeff Rice. * "The Spanish Moss Murders" and "Kolchak: The Spanish Moss Murders" both redirect to this page. * This episode is included on disc three of the Classic Television: Kolchak: The Night Stalker DVD collection. * Teleplay writer Alvin R. Friedman is credited as Al Friedman in this episode. * Actor Don Mantooth is credited as Donald Mantooth in this episode. * There are a total of fifteen credited cast members in this episode. Thirteen are male cast members two are female cast members. * According to the full cast page for this episode at IMDB, actors Benjie Bancroft, Roberta Dean, Bill Deiz, Rudy Diaz, Michael Jefferes, James LaSane, Walter Smith, and Norman Stevans all make appearances in this episode in uncredited roles. * This is the only episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker directed by Gordon Hessler. * This is the only episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker written by Al Friedman. * Actress Elisabeth Brooks, who plays a lab assistant, is best known for playing the role of werewolf vixen Marsha Quist in the 1981 film The Howling. * Actor Richard Kiel, who stands at a whopping 7'2" tall, is also known for playing the villain known as Jaws in the James Bond film series and the mute killer "Voltaire" on "The Wild Wild West" TV series. He also appeared as the cursed villain in Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Bad Medicine. Quotes * Carl Kolchak: Maybe you have to brush with death before you can really reflect on life - on the people and times that really meant something to you, like childhood, dreams of sailing on silver seas and wooden shoes, visions of sugar plums dancing. Silver seas, sugar plums. The visions, the nightmares of a child are perhaps the most frightening and horrifying. Some people who were in Chicago during the first stifling hot weeks of July would say that were so... if they were still alive. .... * Carl Kolchak: I'd lived in the city a long time, but I'd never been to the Chicago Botanical Gardens. Maybe it was my hay fever or maybe a premonition of boredom that kept me away. Whatever it was, the subject of plant life was now beginning to take on a strong and macabre interest. .... * Carl Kolchak: How could it possibly happen? Well, they say that the mystics of India, while in a trance, can grow back severed fingers and move boulders with the power of their mind. It's documented. Somehow, Paul Langois, in his special dream state, did even more than that. He created a palpable horror. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1974 television episodes